Falling through alone
by BittersweetBiteMarks
Summary: While hunting, Jasper finds a small girl who's been attacked. The Cullens' decide to adopt her. What happens when the Volturi get involved and they have to give Bella away? Please Read&Review!
1. Hunting

**Stephenie Meyer Owns all :D **

JasperPOV

I stared intently at the doe in front of me, interpreting every movement she made. This was a hunting habit of mine; it made the chase easier. The doe faltered to the left, as did I before she took off into the forest. I was about to set of after her before I heard my brothers' faint shouts, even though they where a few miles away.

"Emmett. I. Am. Not. Gay! Just because I have not found anyone who I hold any sort of interest to does not mean that you can decide on my sexuality!" Oh God, Emmett was going to get a field day of this.

"So…you _are_ exploring your sexuality?" With that Emmett burst into laughter probably shaking the tree's around him. I half-smiled at this and then shook my head; my prey was waiting.

I tore of into the tree's following the strong scent of pine mixed with wet fur, I could hear her heartbeat pounding erratically a few meters away from me, I could hear her fur rubbing together as her ears twitched, listening out for me; the threat; the predator. I could see her now, she must have sensed my presence as she took off again. I smiled, to anyone who was watching me it would have looked dangerous. I was entirely focused on the hunt now, my eyes were coal black as I stalked further into the forest, my brothers outbursts had been silenced as I watched the doe dart from left to right through the tree's. In possibly less than a second I was in front of her, she was paralysed with fear; probably knowing there was no way in getting out of this.

I took a step towards her and she faltered back, it was enough for me to pounce on her. I snapped her neck as if it were a toothpick and centred my mouth over her neck. I smiled again, pleased with my hunt and pleased with the chase. I started to drink from the lifeless animal, groaning internally with frustration as the dry burn in my throat dulled. I had never been fully satisfied in over fifty years. I still sometimes wished to taste human blood, but I would never. My love for Alice and my family was far too great; I would never drink human blood again. I had promised them, and I wanted to repent my sins. Make up for all the lives I killed. I sighed and picked up the dead cascaras, burying it before heading back home.

I stopped running, I had a feeling someone was here. I glanced over my shoulder to see myself staring at a small girl, with brown eyes and hair. Shock was radiating through her body as she opened her mouth to speak. It came off in invoherent garble. Suddenly she fell forwards, the smell of pure human blood was seeping into my nostrils, causing the burn in my throat to relight. As the little girl hit the ground, I saw claw marks on her neck and bottom of her legs. The smell of her was intoxicating; freesia's with a hint of lavender. Sure I'd smelt better humans, but this was the first time I'd been exposed to human blood in over fifty years. I ran over to her and took in a deep breath.

_No!_ My conscience screamed at me, _Yes…_ the monster inside of me took control, throwing my conscience to the side.

"Jasper, don't" I spun around to face my father, he ran up to me and placed a hand firmly on my shoulder. I looked behind him to see my beautiful wife. I shrugged of Carlisle's grasp and walked briskly over to my dear sweet Alice.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered, pain seeping out in every word. I'm a monster, I always will be. I hung my head in shame, unable to look at Alice.

"Oh, Jasper. It wasn't your fault. She was attacked; it was a freak accident! You didn't drink from her, and I saw everything before you even had a chance to react!" I felt warm arms encircle me.

"I nearly did…"I whispered, probably to low for her to hear. I felt, rather than saw Alice unloosen her grip and pull slightly on my hand.

"Lets go home, no one knows except me, you and Carlsile. And probably Edward now, none of us hold it against you." I smiled slightly as we took of in the direction of our house.

**AN:**

**Hello, one and all! I know, I know! I deleted this story, but now it's up...AGAIN!**

**I was vair. stupid, and being le gay that I am. So here it is, in all it's glory!**

**Next woah chapters are coming up, so keep your knickers/pants on, Ok? If you wish send me emails or hatred because I deleted this.**

**PEACE!**


	2. Stay with me

**SM Owns. Dont diss.**

**JasperPOV**

As soon as Alice and I got back to the house, I ran straight to our room. I couldn't be there when Carlisle brought the girl home and I didn't want to be seen by any other of my family members. I stared out of the window, watching the clouds move; it was getting darker now and I could see the faint raindrops seeping their way through the clouds.

"Jazz, can I come in?" I sighed at Edward voice, personally I wanted to be alone. _Is it important? _I thought to my brother. I had stopped breathing as soon as I had started running; I could still smell the small girl around me. I heard to door open and close quickly, and turned around to find Edward looking at me with sympathy in his eyes. His eyes darted around the room quickly, landing on a bookshelf. He ran at his usual speed and picked up a stray piece of paper and pen, quickly scribbling down a note.

_Jasper, I know you wish to keep this matter private, which is why I am writing this. I nor Alice or Carlisle blames you for how you acted. It is in our nature; Carlisle is bringing the girl in now, if you wish to stay here I advise you call Alice up immediately. Her thoughts are driving me insane._

I smiled at this, trust Alice to drive Edward to insanity thinking of me.

_I, myself know what you are going through; I am always here to talk if you want to. And as Emmett says "We all fall of the wagon sometimes"._

I finished reading the note and looked up at my brother _Thanks Edward _He smiled at me before running back downstairs. I re-read his note again and sighed, Emmett was right; we do all fall off the wagon. But unfortunately it took me several attempts to get back on.

"Alice" I whispered softly as I resumed my position at the window again, only to see Emmett dragging Edward out of the house. I stared at them, mystified as to what was going on.

"Let go of me! She's _mine!_" Edward hissed at Emmett, very nearly succeeding at breaking free of his grip.

"No! Edward stop breathing!" Emmett looked up to the window I was standing at, my jerked his head from me to Edward, and back to me again. I quickly got the message that he needed me, so I opened the window and jumped onto the soft grass below. Quickly I ran up to Edward, Taking his head in my hands, as Emmett locked his arms behind his back. The emotion radiating from him was hunger and pain; pain and hunger. I attempted to think of a way to help him overcome the hunger, but obviously Emmett had gotten their first. Edwards emotions suddenly changed; he was feeling disgusted. I could only imagine what Emmett was thinking of, and honestly I didn't want to even imagine it.

I took Edwards minor hesitation to my advantage and pushed him backwards. Before Emmett and I fled into the forest with him.

**AlicePOV**

I didn't know what was wrong with the girl, only that she had been attacked. And I didn't realise the extent of her injuries until Carlisle examined her. She didn't seem to talk and she was carried in; her face was frozen in a pure mask of shock and horror. As soon as she was brought in a vision was being placed before my eyes.

"_Edward…I think I love you." Said a brown-haired girl, blushing as she looked into Edwards eyes._

"_Bella, I love you to" Edward smiled at the girl named Bella as he got down on one knee. "Isabella Marie Hale, ever since Carlisle had found you in that forest 14 years ago, I've loved you. Your intoxicating smell, your inquisitive beauty all of it draws me in. I love you like I have loved no other. Bella, will you marry me?" All throughout his speech they couldn't take their eyes of each other, you could clearly see love radiating from both of them. Bella's eyes began to sparkle as tears sprung to them._

"_Yes" She whispered and threw her arms around Edward._

I was snapped out of my vision by the sound of hissing and snarling.

"Emmett! Get Edward out of here!" My gaze flickered to across the room, where Emmett was currently struggling to keep Edward in a head lock. I was about to intervene when Carlisle asked for my assistance, within a millisecond I was by his side.

"Right, Alice. She has lost considerable amounts of blood and has got puncture wounds on her arteries in both legs. We have to work fast, as the morphine wont last long in her system." My gaze flickered from the little girl, realisation hitting me with full force. This is the girl! This is Edwards's soul mate, this was Bella. Flickers of visions where being placed in front of my eyes, each one different from the last.

Bella becoming a vampire.

Bella loosing too much blood.

Bella marrying Edward.

Bella dying.

A grave being lowered into the ground.

Bella's eyes flickering open.

**I know, I am le gay.**

**But I think Jasper is la bella (beautiful). Woop. Chappie two in it's natural habitat.**

**Again...**

**Ooooh, review if you love me.**

**And Jasper.**

**And yourself.**

**And my friend, Lisa.**

**And my other friend, Rhiannon.**

**And Izzy.**

**And Emma.**

**ect.**

**PEACE!**


	3. Tantalising

**Stephenie Meyer owns all! Review, for me :) ?**

AlicePOV

"Alice, can you hand me the scalpel please? I need to do an incision on her neck; it seems there are shards of an animal nail or claw stuck in here." I quickly dove into Carlisle's black bag and pulled out the scalpel, watching him intently. One mistake could ruin everything.

--

After an hour Carlisle sighed and sat down.

"She's going to be ok, Alice. If I am correct, a wolf did this to her. Jasper must have scared it off, or something." He looked up at me, and smiled.

She was going to be okay.

Bella was going to be fine.

My gaze lingered on Carlisle for a third of a second, before darting back to Bella. She was unconscious, of course, but she would awaken. _Would she be able to stay here?_ I scrunched my face in confusion; where would she _go?_ I willed a vision to come, but none came. They always caught me by surprise; never when I asked.

"Carlisle, where will she go? Oh, can she stay with us? Please!" I turned my eyes to him, begging him.

"Alice, I don't think that's possible! You saw how Edward reacted to the smell of her blood. It would be dangerous. For her - for all of us." His eyes where sincere as he spoke to me. He obviously wanted her to stay here too.

I heard a gasp behind me, and turned around to see Rosalie by the staircase; her eyes on Bella.

"She's beautiful." Rose whispered, suddenly her eyes turned flat black; she was angry. "Who did this to her?" in less than a second Rose was by Bella, her hands fluttering everywhere, trying to find a safe place to touch Bella. She resorted to stroking her face it was obvious Rosalie wanted her to stay with us; Rose had always wanted a child to hold, to call her own.

EdwardPOV.

-Just after they brought Bella in.-

I sat on the lone armchair in the middle of the room, watching Carlisle as he ran towards the house; a small girl in his arms.

_I know Jasper wants his space right now, but I want to see him; he needs me right now! It's not his fault he nearly attacked that girl, I need to see him. But I can't! Oh Jazz. _I looked briefly over to Alice; her face was contorted in one of worry. This confused me, Jasper tried to attack a girl? I got up from the armchair, hearing the groan of its springs as my weight lifted and walked cautiously upstairs.

Eventually I got to the second floor, where Jaspers and Alice's bedroom was, I was debating in my head whether to knock or just go in. I couldn't decide so I settled for talking.

"Jazz, can I come in?" I talked quietly; softly. I heard him sigh before answering _is it important? _I knew Jasper wanted to be alone; but I needed to speak with him. Quickly, I went through the door, closing it behind me. Jasper rotated slightly from his position to look at me. I know what he feels like. I began to speak, but silenced myself as I remembered what Alice thought, earlier while she was running home with Jasper.

_He doesn't want anyone to know._

My eyes darted around the room, until I landed on a blank sheet of paper and pen. I ran briskly over to it before writing a note.

_Jasper, I know you wish to keep this matter private, which is why I am writing this. I nor Alice or Carlisle blames you for how you acted. It is in our nature; Carlisle is bringing the girl in now, if you wish to stay here I advise you call Alice up immediately. Her thoughts are driving me insane._

_I, myself know what you are going through; I am always here to talk if you want to. And as Emmett says "We all fall of the wagon sometimes"._

I stepped back from the note, allowing Jasper to read. I turned my gaze to look out of the window, small raindrops where falling through the clouds. Each one was circular, but changing shape as they fell. It was enticing to watch.

_Trust Alice to drive Edward to insanity thinking of me _Jasper mused to himself; I looked up to see him smiling slightly, before carrying on. Once he was finished reading, he looked up and thanked me through his thoughts, I smiled at him before resuming my position downstairs.

Carlisle was now entering the house with the girl as I sat down.

"Alice" I heard Jasper call softly, but instead of getting up and rushing to him, Alice slumped forwards; her eyes where glazed over. She was having a vision.

Suddenly I was overcome by this amazing smell. My senses went on high alert as the smell of lavenders with a hint of freesia swirled around me. Venom was building up in my mouth, and my fists clenched. I had never in my whole entire life smelled anything so good. She had the sweetest blood I had ever smelt; it was alluring, pulling me forward like I was on string; no – or she was. My gaze zeroed on the girl Carlisle was now bringing in. That smell was coming of her. There wasn't much blood in her body; her being young, but oh – she was mine. I was the hunter; she was my prey. Nothing could stop me from getting her. In a matter of milliseconds I had grabbed the child from Carlisle and was over the other side of the room. I growled at both Emmett and Carlisle, as they where the only threats in the room, Alice was currently in a vision, Rose and Jasper where upstairs and Esme was shopping for garden supplies. Two on one, two on me. She was _mine._

_Edward! Listen to me! You cannot take that girls life – _I blocked out Carlisle in mid-thought. The girl in my arms was beginning to stir, coming out of her paralysed state. She started to shake, which caused the blood to pump faster through her veins. I took another whiff of her, savouring the flavour in my nose.  
_Satisfaction…at last._ I thought; why did I even bother trying to keep the monster inside me at bay?

_Family_. My conscience was too small to reason with me.

I hissed at my family once more, before lowering my head towards the girl's neck. Suddenly I was being thrown around, my prey being torn from my hands. I snarled at Emmett, who was currently positinioning, me in a headlock. I struggled to get free of his grip; writhing and twisting in his grip. He only retorted with holding me tighter and snarling.

"Emmett! Get Edward out of here!" I heard Carlisle's panicky voice shout from across the room. I snarled again as Emmett proceeded to drag me outside.

_Bro, stop breathing! You're going to hurt her or someone! _Emmett's 'voice' was almost calm as he thought it. I felt like retorting, hissing that he always used to say that we would all fall of the wagon sometimes.

"Let go of me! She's _mine!_" I hissed back, relaxing before struggling again; he nearly lost grip of me.

"No! Edward stop breathing!" Emmett growled at me. _Help, dammit! _I heard a faint 'whoosh' and light footsteps before Jasper grabbed my head and held it in a steel lock grip, Emmett taking my arms from behind as they proceeded to drag me into the forest, away from the enticing smell – away from my prey.

**_Apparently, according to last time I hit Eddie darlings POV._**

**_you agree if your new? _**

**_Le gay person is out!_**

**_PEACE!_**


	4. Vair quick AN

**Quick AN: Please read!**

Considering me, being le gay, I have still not chosen a one-shot to write.

But ive already wrote one..Ask Pearl01 about it. Say whats Abbies one shot about? You read it at school, during graphics. Is it amazing good and cool? Or merde?

I want to write a one-shot about something; like in the books someone else's POV of what's going on. You get what I mean? I was thinking of these, and could you'd like vote on which on you want? Just include it in your review 

**James's POV of when he first saw/smelt Bella.**

**Bree's POV of when she was being changed.**

**Bree's POV of the newborn fight.**

**Jaspers POV of a fight he had during the newborn wars.**

OR if you want to like include your own idea's.

Thanks! And I'm writing the new chapter for this story – NOW. :D Should be up later TONIGHT! .. Or tomorrow..

Thanks again,

Le gay

BittersweetBiteMarks


	5. Mais Oui, mon amie

**Stephanie is our Queen! She always knows what is...keen?**

EdwardPOV.

We where a good few miles away from the house until my head was totally cleared. I looked around at my brothers, who were staring at me warily as if I was about to attack.

Yo, bro. Your head cleared now? You could have killed her. Or worse; bitten her I looked over at Emmett and lowered my head. I could have killed her. I could have changed her. I could have made her an immortal child.

"Edward, you didn't do anything, you don't need to feel ashamed." I didn't even acknowledge that Jasper had spoken. I did need to feel ashamed; I thought I had good self control.

"I…I can't go back until she's gone." I whispered. If I was anywhere near that scent now I wouldn't be able to control myself.

"I'll run back. Go hunt, you need to." My head was still lowered as Jasper ran off, his light footsteps fading away into the dark forest that surrounded us. Warily I looked up; it was starting to get darker now that the light shower of rain had stopped. Should I say something? Or just wait? I wonder if it was his singer. My head shot up at his thought.

"She was" I whispered, he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"C'mon bro, lets go hunt." I sighed, and then started running.

--

At the end of our hunt I caught two mountain lions, a grizzly – much to Emmett's disappointment, four elks and three deer's. As we were running back I felt bloated; swollen even. My eyes were a bright gold colour, as were Emmett's. I wonder if I could catch him off guard… Before I could even register what had happened I was flying into an old oak tree, it groaned, and then snapped neatly in half. I looked up and smirked at Emmett, before picking up the tree and launching it in his direction. The tree bounced of him as if it were a football, as he collided with it as he charged towards me, faulting left then right, as if to confuse me. I easily picked out of his mind that he was going to go left, and dodged the attack by going right; locking my grip onto his arm I spun around, letting go of him before running in the direction of home. After a few seconds or so, without thinking I burst inside the house, only to take a deep breath. That scent. Her smell. She was still here.

No! Several voices's hit me at different times before Emmett burst into the house, rugby tackling me to the floor causing us to smash into Esme's legs and then through the bottom of the wall behind her.

Thump.

Me and Emmett both winced as Esme hit the floor.

Bang.

We winced again as we heard the bottom of the wall give in.

"BOYS!"

We winced a third time as Carlisle and Esme shouted.

Shit.

I looked over at our siblings who were currently looking shocked and attempting to stifle their giggles.

Run?

I turned my head to look at Emmett, agreeing with my eyes. Suddenly someone started laughing, gasping for breath. We all averted our eyes from the scene and placed them on the small girl who was sitting up, looking half dazed and half stoned*, hooting with laughter as she pointed from me, to Emmett, to Esme and lastly to the wall which was now bringing up a cloud of dust. Suddenly Rosalie started to laugh too, causing Jasper and Alice to giggle which made Jasper send out waves of humour and happiness unconsciously. After a while we were all roaring with laughter. Esme stopped first, glancing at the wall before sighing.

"Why do I even bother decorating?" Off to home depot – again. Esme looked over at Carlisle, who was biting the inside of his cheek; he was obviously still humoured by the scene. "Carlisle, are you coming shopping with me?" Esme widened her eyes a little, making Carlisle fall under her gaze.

"Su-"

"Shopping? Esme can I come?" Alice said abruptly, her thoughts were on the same line as her words; Oh, I wonder if I could buy some cute wind chimes for the garden? She was cut out of her thoughts by a vision.

"Bella, can you say Civil war?" Jasper was looking down at a small brown haired girl who was smiling idiotically up at him.

"Kibil war" She frowned as she said these words, then smiled at Jasper who looked adoringly back at her.

"Close enough" he whispered.

I zoned back into reality along with Alice, she smiled at Jasper then at me.

I took another breath instinctively, the smell was around me again; drawing me in. My knuckles clenched as I stopped breathing. He'll get used to this. My head snapped up to Alice, who was currently walking towards the door with Carlisle and Esme. My gaze swept over the room again to the little girl who was laughing, while Rose tickled her softly. She's adorable; I hope we can adopt her. What? No! I'd…I'd kill her; surely. Jasper thoughts were along the same line as Rose, wants to keep her. Didn't they see how much I wanted her blood? How I lost control? How I nearly killed her?

"No." I snarled, my eyes forming slits. They didn't see the danger that was me; I didn't want to become a monster again. I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose harshly.

"Edward, think this through. She has no where else to go, other than an orphanage!" Alice's words, for some reason, made me flinch. Did I want this to happen to her? I sighed, mumbling to myself about the possible danger they were just simply overlooking.

"I'll try, just…don't let me hurt her" I whispered, the last words where for Alice in particular, seeing as she would hopefully 'see' if I was going to attack. Hmm, I suppose we could try. It would make Esme very happy. Well…It's decided. I looked up at Carlisle, smirking. He would do anything to make Esme happy.

"Well, it's settled then. But Alice, can I ask? Considering I guess you, and possibly Edward, know the girls name, would you care to share it with us?" All eyes were on Carlisle now, everyone beaming in delight.

"Bella." Alice smiled proudly, her faced turned blank for a few seconds; I was too caught up in my own thoughts to see what she was seeing.

"-Is about to fall of the couch." Alice ended her sentence, and ran towards the couch, where the small girl had just toppled over, attempting to get of the couch

**Hmm, I think this ended badly. Bella toppling of the couch? And I dont think EPOV was that great. **

**Hmm, Im tired.**

**New chapter enough for vous? Well it had better be!**

**I shall be updating tomorrow, i'll remind my friend (Lisa or Rhiannon..Probably Lisa as Rhiannon is vair. forgetful...and so am I) to remind me to post it up.**

**Well au revious, le gay is OUT!**

**PEACE!**


	6. Kibil War

**Bonsoir, yet another chapter is here, and I dont own twilight!**

**This one is rather short, so i'll update soon.**

**And...  
SORRY! My computer has a virus, and it keeps freezing every few times, this is one of those moments it's being kind to me (:**

**Ohh, Check out my one-shot! It's called "Sinking into realization" Please? Thanks!**

**EdwardPOV.**

It had been around five weeks since Bella entered our lives, five weeks of constant burning in my throat. During those weeks, I had managed to rip of Alice's arm in my attempts to reach Bella, and of course, Jasper attacked me for causing Alice pain.

But in those five weeks, I realised just how much this family needed a little girl like Bella. Rose was almost constantly happy, always around Bella, kissing, hugging and talking to her. Esme cooked Bella's meals and made sure Bella was 100% happy. Carlisle fathered Bella, fixing whatever wounds she would manage to get, Emmett played with her; tag, hide and seek, he even taught her how to play the x-box. Jasper fed her knowledge, always reading to her and explaining the basics of war, Alice was like Bella's personal shopper/dresser, making sure she never wore the same outfit twice. Then there was me, I could never be in the same room as her for too long, even Jasper could go on longer with her than I could with Bella.

And for those reasons I hated that small girl. I hated her for showing me as the weak one, for making me leave the room or attacking my family members. But I couldn't leave here, this was my home; my family. And as Alice had told me constantly, I'd have to get used to it because there is 'no way in hell' that Bella will be leaving our clutches.

_Edward, stop moping around and get down here! We need to discuss tomorrow. _Alice's 'voice' called up to me, I walked out of my room at human pace and down the stairs. The familiar burning in my throat rose again, darkening my eyes

**JasperPOV.**

I sat with Bella on the couch, waiting patiently for Edward to come downstairs.

"Jazzy? Your skins bumpy" I looked down at her, her face furrowed in concentration as she stroked the length of my arm, feeling the small indents of scars that would forever haunt me. Curiosity leaked from Bella, her eyes dancing with confusion as to why my skin was like that.

"Well, a few years ago, I was in war. A big war called 'The Civil War." Bella smiled at me, a wide smile that you couldn't help but smile back.

"Bella, can you say Civil war?" I smiled slightly at her, knowing she probably wouldn't be able to say it; her speech wasn't as good as other children at her age (**A/N: I've said before she looked around 4, but her age is 3, okay?), **due to lack of teaching.

"Kibil war" She frowned as she said these words, then smiled wider up at me, I laughed internally before replying.

"Close enough" I whispered, kissing the top of her head.

My throat started to burn slightly as her smell was closer to me; I could almost taste her on my tongue. I was used to this reaction, it had gotten easier for me to be close with her for short periods of time, but whenever I started to get the slightest bit uncomfortable, I knew I had to move away. I cared for Bella too-greatly, she was the little sister I had never had, the little sister I had always wanted to teach, to watch grow.

"Alice, I'm going to hunt, would you like to join me?" I looked over at Alice, whose eyes were a bright gold. Disappointment settled in my body as I realized she had hunted earlier.

"I'd love to" She beamed at me "I've already seen the family meeting, and your inputs, I'll explain it on the way" she walked over to me, at human pace as not to scare Bella.

"Bye Jazz, Alice" Bella waved at us as I moved her off my lap, she had grown accustomed to the word 'hunt'. Knowing whenever it was mentioned, someone was going for a few hours or days.

"Bye, Bells" Alice hugged Bella softly, before firmly taking hold of my hand, and we proceeded to walk out of the door together.

**There we go! Please review, it will make my computer better, and me update faster!  
(: x**


	7. Ccan I hold her? Im such a twiddiot!

**It's official.**

**I am the worlds CRAPPEST updater :L! Dont kill me, kays? This chapter isnt that good..I was writing it at like 2 ish in the morning! (Even ask Xx Twilight Moon xX, I was talking to her on msn while writing (: Ooh! and she's my new Beta for this story WOOOOO!!!! YEAAAH!! .. um cough.)  
So, I obv. dont own twilight (: Here you go!**

**Argh! Ps: Im such a twiddiot (Hahaha made it up on the spot..twiddiot..) I already posted the chapter before...so this is only short..360 words :| Arghh!!! Call me a twiddiot if you wish. Because I am.**

**Meh.**

EdwardPOV

I walked slowly towards the armchair, my eyes on my feet the whole way there.

_Thank you for joining us, Edward._ I looked up at Carlisle, who was standing in the middle of the room, muttering 'it's okay'.

"Well, you'll be starting school tomorrow and I just wanted to go through a few basics." Carlisle's melodic voice floated around the room "You will take Edwards car, as per usual. And we shall be using the same story as last time; Jasper and Rosalie will be twins, Edward, Alice, Emmett and Jasper will be adopted. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie will be seniors, Alice and Edward will be juniors." Carlisle paused for a moment, looking thoughtfully at Bella.

She was sitting on Emmett's knee, and he was bouncing her up and down. She smiled up at him, giggling quietly to herself.

"As for Bella, well she'll start pre-school*. She'll be our newly adopted daughter." Esme beamed at these words; her newest child was starting school for the first time.

_Adorable. She's going to be beautiful, just beautiful. _Rose's thoughts were centred on Bella, which was a relaxing thought. Rosalie's vainness was finally starting to subside! _What a miracle!_ My thoughts were sarcastic. Bella was changing everyone. Everyone was centring their attention on her, instead of other family members, or mates. Was I the only one to see this more clearly?

_Edward! Stop being a twit and get over here! You gotta hear this! _Emmett's thoughts yanked me out of my own, my head snapped up, and a slowly made my way over to where Emmett was, Bella still on his knees. As soon as Bella saw me approach, her smile broke into a grin.

"Edward." One word. My name. I sucked in a breathe; mistake. I was too close to her, her scent was _everywhere_.

_Get over it, Edward. We are not giving her up! _Rose's voice snapped me out of my trance.

"I know. It's just…hard." I finally said. Then I decided to do something I would have never thought possible. But I needed to. "C-Can I hold her?" My voice was shaky; with anxiousness or restraint, I didn't know.

**Read it?  
Now review!**

**Thanks, bye bye! Oh if you review, i'll give you a free doctors appointment !**

**x**


	8. Bella's Lullaby

**Hmmm, I dedicate this chapter to Eternal L0ve. Thanks (:**

**Also, the song 'Shooting Star' By Air Traffic (;**

**The next person who reviews me, the next chapter will be yours mmkay? I Dont Own!**

**Ps - This chapter is pure fluff.**

**:D **

EdwardPOV.

_Edward, are you sure? The close proximity might-_

"I'll be fine." I cut Carlisle off mid-thought, I could do this. I had to do this.

"Here you go, then. We'll be close, just in case." Carlisle murmured, his eyes dragged from Bella's to mine "I have faith in you, son." He smiled slightly, before stepping back, allowing Emmett to pass Bella over to me. _Aw Eddie, don't kill her, I like her, she's funny _Emmett's thoughts made me chuckle internally.

Trust Emmett to make fun of the human.

He slowly brought Bella towards me, her body getting closer, and her warmth. The heat. The heartbeat. I cut off my breathing; I wouldn't allow myself to lose control. I was stronger now. My arms automatically lifted up, holding Bella gently at arms length, slowly bringing her towards myself. Eventually our body's connected, I made sure either of our skins touched by settling her in an awkward position.

"Edward, Edward, Edward." Bella mumbled to herself, my name falling of her lips in silent motions. "Emmett, Emmett, Emmett." Still in the same quiet tone, she repeated all of our names three times. "Jazzy, Jazzy, Jazzy." Her voice was more concentrated now; she had left Carlisle for last. A small indent appeared on her forehead, furrowing her eyebrows. "Caryisle, Carlylile, Carsliyle." Tears formed in Bella's eyes, and her body pressed more into mine. A delicate rose-pink blush flushed its way onto her skin as she tried again and again to pronounce 'Carlisle'. After a few attempts at this she huffed, a few tears leaking their way down her face, the light pink blush was turning darker, an angry rose colour started to replace the softer blush, highlighting Bella's face. My hand hesitantly made its way towards her face, brushing of the small teardrops swiftly. As soon as my hand came in contact with her skin I gasped.

It was so warm, but not in the Argh-Blood-Is-Underneath-This-Eat-It-Now way, but in the relaxing bath type of way. She was soft as well. Silk had nothing against her delicate skin. Suddenly Bella's face started to drain of any blush that was showing and the tears in her eyes were dried.

"Daddy." She said finally, a triumphant smile played its way across her lips. Everyone around us grinned, but Carlisle beamed the brightest. All their thoughts were a jumbled mess of _Aww's_ and _so beautiful, so adorable's_. I grinned down at Bella, and her head turned towards mine. Her face broke into a toothy grin, her arms wound their way around my body as she hummed to herself a lost tune.

_Hum, huum, ho hum._

I noted the melody that came out of her mouth, it was soft but it had spirit. Like a ballerina twirling her way around a studio, dancing in time with the music. Bella's tune started to dim out, fading away. It got slower but not boring, just as if it was tired. Every now and again the melody perked up again, just to be lowered a few seconds later. It was a battle.

Awake. Sleep.

Major. Minor.

Good. Bad.

I hunched my shoulders, curving my arms to fit the small frame of her body. My eyes closed, my head resting on top of hers, lips connected to head. I inhaled her scent, a small tingle came from my throat, but I ignored it, focusing on the notes coming out of Bella's mouth. It slowly got dimmer, as if sad to end. The soft feel of her hair on my face made me feel nice inside, as if europhia had broken through.

Bella's song came to an end, but it kept playing around in my head. The notes connecting together greatly. I ended up humming it myself. Over and over, memorizing it exactly.

"Ah, Edward can I take Bella? It looks like she would be more comfortable in her bed" Esme's voice brought me out of my trance; I opened my eyes and lifted my head to see Bella snoring quietly, mumbling incoherently to herself. Without talking I lifted Bella up gently, so not to wake her, into Esme's ready arms. I heard Esme walk slowly upstairs, whispering sweet nothings.

"I'm proud of you, Edward." Carlisle spoke lowly, but I could feel the pride radiating through him. I nodded and got up, walking over to my beloved ebony grand piano. Sitting down swiftly, still humming Bella's tune I began to form it onto the piano, using the exact notes.

This way my new piece. This was Bella's first composition.

This was Bella's Lullaby.

**Aww! So, Edward didnt write Bella's Lullably, Bella did!**

**(: Review please, I want to get atleast 10 reviews .. before I post a knew chapter up.**

**Can you tell people about this story? Thanks! x**


End file.
